Come What May'
by NoraMills
Summary: 'I don't care who you became' Regina said and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care at all because she knew the old Robin wasn't gone. The old Robin was somewhere inside of him and only Regina could bring him back. Come what may Regina will make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.!This idea wasn't mine. Anny Rodrigues asked me to write a prompt about this . But Zoe (Mysterious-song ) FORCED ME, to write a WHOLE new fic. So here it is. As always she helped me with her beta skills. **

**. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Three years. It had been three years since she had left Storybrooke, leaving behind her past, her life, her everything. She couldn't bear the loss of her love and happiness, and so she had taken her things and left.<p>

Nobody had heard from her since then. Not even Henry. She had taken something she needed from Rumple, so she could keep her memories, and she left for New York.

It was nice there; new people, new experiences. Life was good.

But after nine months, she was no longer alone; she had a beautiful little girl in her arms. Her daughter. She was born with blue eyes like _his_. She always reminded her of _him_, when she looked up at her. Her hair was long and raven like hers. Their daughter was a perfect mix; a small Regina with the eyes of Robin Hood.

Now, little Anny was three years old, and every day that passed, she was usually asking about her father. The kids at her kindergarten had been talking about their families and Anny had wondered why all her friends had mommies and daddies, and she only had a mommy. Whenever she had asked her mom she always changed the subject.

Regina had wanted to wait for the right time to go back. And one day, she woke up and decided; _this was it. _She packed their stuff and made way to Storybrooke. She was going to see them again. Robin, Henry, Roland, she had missed even the two idiots – not that she would ever tell them. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but one thing was for sure; Robin was going to meet his daughter.

The moment she got there, she took her daughter and went to Granny's, the long journey taking its toll on both of them. Anny was complaining; she was hungry and she wanted a hot cocoa, and Regina needed a strong coffee before she started to search for Robin.

The town was the same; nothing had really changed, with the exception of a little extra damage to the roads or pavements here and there that Regina would have to take up with whoever was Mayor now.

As she passed people she used to rule over, she heard shocked whispers; "_Is she really Regina?", "Is the evil Queen back?" _and_ "who is this? Is that her daughter?''_

It was quite obvious it was her daughter; Anny was just like her. She just had Robin's eyes, and when she was smiled, she'd get beautiful dimples in her cheeks that she inherited from her father. Robin's dimples had always been her weakness – where it was the man himself exploiting that or his son – and so, because of her bad luck, Anny had obviously taken that too.

When she opened the door everybody gasped at their sight. Regina ignored them completely and made her way to the bar. Granny was shocked; she was looking at Regina and Anny like she had seen a ghost.

''Is it really you?'' Granny asked, her voice barely leaving her throat.

''Stop looking at me like you've seen a ghost'' Regina snapped but she couldn't hide her smirk on the corner of her mouth. She had missed her home. And this town was her home.

''Is this your daughter?'' Granny asked again looking at Anny , with the same tone in her voice.

''Yes,'' Regina answered, caressing her daughter's long raven hair.

''Mommy, I'm hungry,'' Anny complained.

''Oh baby, I'm sorry ,'' Regina smiled at her daughter. She took her in her lap and pulled her to sit on the table beside her. ''Now this old lady,'' Regina said pointed at Granny. ''You will get you whatever you want to eat, sweetie,'' Regina kissed her daughter's cheek.

Granny murmured a _shut up _when she heard ''Old lady'', but she immediately pulled a sandwich onto a plate, and made a hot cocoa the moment the girl asked. By the time they were ready Regina had already sat at a table next to her daughter. The little girl was talking about her new favourite movie that she had watched with the other kids, _Robin Hood, _talking about how she wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow like him, and Regina wanted to cry. Her daughter didn't knew anything about her father, and yet from the first time Anny she had seen this movie, she had stuck with it.

_Blood is strong thing._

When her breakfast was ready, Granny placed it on the table and caught the tail end of the small girl's conversation; "_I want to see Robin Hood while I am eating my breakfast_ _mommy_. _Do you think Robin Hood would like to come see me?"_

The old woman stayed still, and she instantly turned her head to look at Regina. The former Queen gave Granny a look which told her that Anny didn't know anything about her father and for the time being it would stay that way. Then told her daughter that she will see _Robin Hood _later.

_How ironical._

''You are a beautiful, young girl you know that?'' Granny smiled and tweaked Anny's dimples.

''Thank you old lady,'' Anny said innocently while she grabbed her sandwich and started to eat.

''God, it's scary how your daughter is like you in everything,'' Granny pointed out. ''Anything for you?'' she asked Regina.

''A cappuccino thank you'' Regina said politely before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. ''Actually, I want to ask you something,'' she said, looking Granny in the eyes.

Granny looked at Regina and she understood everything.

''He is probably at the cemetery'' Granny said, like it was the most natural thing in word.

Regina's eyes widened, ''Wait, what? Why?'' she asked, her voice louder than before.

''You mean you don't know anything?'' the old woman asked before going to sit next to Regina.

''Know what? Tell me what happened.'' Regina demanded.

Granny saw on Regina's face that she didn't know anything. How could she? She'd been out of town for three years.

''Okay Regina , I want you to stay calm'' Granny said pointed at Anny who was drinking her cocoa now and playing with her doll.

Regina nodded and Granny started speaking.

''When you left from here, Robin wanted to leave in order to find you. He explained to Marian that he couldn't let you go, because he only loved you.''

Regina's eyes widened, her words caught in her throat.

Granny took a deep breath and continued; "Marian then she said she won't let him to see his boy again one night, took Roland and left. But Marian didn't know how to drive properly and before she could leave this town she had a car accident. She died.'' Granny stopped again and looked at Regina.

She was shocked and she didn't know what to think, but she had to ask... So she took a deep breath, afraid of the answer and yet she asked with trembling voice ''And Roland?''

''We don't know'' Granny breathed shaking her head. ''They never found his body, all the town was searching him but we couldn't find him. Even the dark one did everything he could. So Robin was sure that his boy was dead, and after six months of searching, he decided to give his son a funeral with empty grave.'' Granny finished in a sad tone, her voice like a whisper.

''No,'' Regina breathed while tears running from her lashes, ''and Robin, how is he?'' she asked instantly.

''Not good Regina. He walks around like a lost cause. Nobody's talking to him because they're afraid of him. He is not the Robin you knew; he is cold person now, he drinks a lot, he lives alone in the woods and at night he walks the city alone, looking around him, whispering Roland and your name." Granny stopped before looking back at Regina, her voice low and very quiet. "He's tried to kill himself twice, Whale saved him the last minute.''

Regina didn't notice that she had lost the fight against her tears until her daughter had climbed in her lap and asked; ''Mommy why are you crying?'' with her sweet little voice full of innocence.

Regina wiped her tears instantly and hugged her daughter tight.

''Don't worry sweetie; mommy is okay'' she said, trying to hide her tears.

Taking a deep breath Regina got up and asked Granny if she could take care Anny for a while.

''I need to find him please,'' she begged the old woman.

''Of course Regina '' Granny said in a soft tone. ''Don't worry we will be fine. Right Anny?'' she smiled at the girl.

''I want cookies'' Anny said looking at the candies in front of her.

''Oh I have a lot more inside, do you want to see?'' Granny said playfully, "Your mom has to leave for a while, will you stay with me and make some mischief?''

''I want to see the cookies, old lady.'' Anny jumped and grabbed Granny's hand.

Granny laughed and Regina smiled weakly. After all the things she had heard she couldn't even move properly.

''Anny you will be good girl, okay honey?'' Regina gently asked her daughter.

''Yes mommy but you said we got here for my daddy, I want to see him.'' Anny said loudly and everybody inside Granny's looked at Regina with eyes wide open.

Granny cleared her throat and snapped everyone to mind their own business, then she turned her head to the former Queen and her daughter.

Regina took Anny in her lap before she spoke'' Honey , your daddy is sad right now, I have to go and find him, alone and then we will come back here together okay?''

''He doesn't love me?'' Anny asked and started crying. ''But I'm good girl."

Regina hugged her daughter tightly ''Sweetie, of course you're a good girl, and your daddy loves you very much. I just need to go and find him so you can make him smile okay?'' she said in soft tone. She didn't know how Robin will react about Anny but she had to tell to her daughter something good. And Robin would surely love his daughter, Regina found it hard to wonder how anyone couldn't.

''Okay,'' Anny said while Regina gave her to Granny.

Kissing her daughter one last time and giving Granny a grateful look, Regina left as quickly as she could.

To the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologise for the terrible late update,guys these days had been crazy. Thanks to my amazing beta Mysterious-song this chapter is here. Thank you Zoe for being in my life. **

**As always I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And don't forget to thank Anny Rodrigues because this idea was hers. **

In fewer than ten minutes she was at the cemetery and looking for him. She knew this place very well; she had used to come here quite often. Her vault was here.

Scanning around the quiet place, she noticed a person lying down on the grass next to a small grave.

Robin, it was him. And God, he looked so broken.

She instantly started to walk closer to him with unsure but steady steps. Her heart was beating fast, her fingers were unconsciously playing with her coat and her breath was quick and sharp.

He didn't seem to notice her presence; he hadn't moved from his place in the slightest.

Regina took a deep breath and walked around the small grave until she was in front of him.

She looked at the inscription carved into the marble headstone and couldn't prevent the tears gathering in her eyes.

_'Beloved son, Roland.  
>Taken too soon;<br>Lost but never forgotten''_

When she turned her gaze to Robin, she saw that he was sleeping. Her heart broke into pieces. Robin was sleeping near Roland's empty grave. This was more than she could handle.

She fell to her knees in front of him and started caressing his face. She couldn't ignore that strong need she had to touch him

''Robin?'' she breathed with a soft voice.

Robin opened his eyes, and when he saw her he wasn't shocked at all: something that made Regina's brows furrow.

''I thought I told you to stop coming to me in my dreams," he said, his voice broken as his eyes closed again.

Regina couldn't control her tears. How damaged was he?

''Oh Robin,'' she breathed, and lay down next to him with both of her hands holding his face. ''It isn't a dream; I'm here."

''Told you to stop saying that too,'' Robin responded, frowning and scrunching his eyes even tighter, refusing to believe that she was really there.

''Robin, please, open your eyes." She begged, lightly shaking him, "I'm really here.''

But Robin remained as he was. Sure she was just a figment of his imagination. Again.

Regina took a deep breath and moved closer to brush her lips against his, kissing him in a way that fell short of what she wanted, but enough to let her remember the feel his lips after their time apart.

Robin opened his eyes in shock.

''Regina?'' he breathed, scrambling to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

''I'm here, Robin,'' she smiled weakly at him, shifting to rest on her knees.

''You can't be real'' Robin whispered, tentatively reaching towards her. His fingertips hovered millimetres from her skin, afraid that if he tried to touch her she would just fade away in front of him and he'd be left feeling empty again.

Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and moved his hand, gasping when his hand encountered the warm skin of her cheek.

Robin choked back a sob and opened his eyes again, moving his other hand to cup her face. Then the dam burst and his touch was everywhere; squeezing her shoulders, travelling up and down her arms, grasping her hands, moving back to her face, tangling in her hair, trailing his fingers over her cheeks, her lips… everywhere, until he was satisfied she was actually in front of him.

''You are real,'' he breathed, tears running from his lashes.

''I'm here Robin. I really am,'' she assured him before moving forwards and wrapping her arms around him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried.

Regina didn't do anything else, just held him closer to her; caressing his head, kissing his temple, holding back tears of her own. She had missed him so much.

Robin was crying loudly, he was digging his nails into her flesh with his fierce embrace to make sure that she wasn't a dream. Regina flinched but she didn't do anything to stop him; she needed this just as much he did.

''It's okay.'' She whispered, her lips against his temple, ''I'm here now, I won't leave you again.''

''I miss him.'' Robin said between his sobs, ''I miss my son, Regina.''

''I know,'' she breathed. ''But Robin we don't know for sure that he is dead. I promise you I won't rest until I find the truth; we will know what happened to him.''

She made the promise with confidence in her voice. She would do everything in her power to find Roland. Everything.

Robin leaned his head up and looked at her. ''I tried everything. I had the entire town looking for him for six months!'' New tears ran from his eyes.

''I know, but I will try too Robin. Maybe I can find something others missed.'' She reassured him. ''Now please, let's leave from here.''

Regina stood, grasping his hands in hers and tugging until he was standing in front of her.

''You left me!'' Robin whispered, tearing his hands away from hers and desperately trying to fight back more tears that wanted to escape from the corners of his eyes. He could clearly remember the last day he saw her; she had been packing her things, had refused to talk to him. In the beginning he didn't believe her, but when he saw her in the car, saw the determination on her face as she drove away, he knew.

He had shouted after her, found himself running, chasing the car, yelling for her not to leave him…

But Regina didn't stop; she left. Left him with a broken heart and an empty soul.

''You left and never looked back. Why? Why did you do this to me?'' Robin shouted angrily. ''I was running behind your car, yelling that I loved you. I tried to convince you to give me some time and you abandoned me!''

Regina couldn't control her tears either. She had never forgotten that day.

She had seen him in her rear view mirror and was seconds away from stopping the car and running into his arms. But something stopped her. She wanted him to be happy with his family, and she was a barrier to his happiness. She had to do it.

Regina took a few steps forward in her effort to take him in her arms but Robin took the same amount of steps away from her, feeling too angry to let her.

She noticed it and started to talking, trying to close the emotional distance before she tried to close the physical one.

''I wanted you to have your family back, without me in your life Robin,'' she explained. ''It was painful for me too,'' Her voice fell to a whisper as she added; ''more than you can imagine. I just wanted you to have your happy ending.''

''But you never asked me what _I_ wanted!'' Robin exclaimed, starting to pace the worn grass. ''You left like we meant nothing. As if I never even existed to you. You gave me no time to sort things out. You just… left.'' He stopped for a deep breath before he continued; '' And when you left… I lost everything. I have changed, I'm dangerous , I'm not the man you loved once. I'm nothing like him now.''

''I don't care who you've become. '' Regina declared. ''I love you, all of you. I never stopped.''

She tried taking a step towards him but he just receded again.

''It's not that simple,'' he breathed.

''It is.'' She assured with a strong and determined voice. ''You loved me, despite everything I have done in my past. I don't care if you have killed, tortured, maimed… I don't care if you are always drunk, I don't care if people are scared of you. I don't give a damn if you are dangerous… You would never hurt me.''

They had both given up trying to hold tears back, standing before each other, not even bothering to pretend they were anywhere near 'fine'.

Regina continued; ''I just don't care Robin; I love you. And together, we will sort things out.''

Robin bowed his head, and Regina took a couple of tentative steps forward. When he didn't automatically retreat she went closer and wrapped her arms around him.

Regina knew the old Robin wasn't gone. There was always something left of the person you used to be, it doesn't matter what they do, of what they become capable, the person underneath it all always remains the same. It just takes love to bring them back again.

Regina vowed she would help Robin return to the person he wanted to be. Like he did for her.

Robin couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her, and he gave in to that urge quite easily.

''You have no idea how many times I have dreamed of this,'' he whispered with his face buried in her hair.

''Probably just as many as I did,'' she breathed against his chest.

''I've missed you so much,'' he murmured, pulling back slightly and cupping her face in his hands before pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, pushing for entrance. Desperate moans left their mouths and they held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Regina gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled him against her, Robin held her head in place with a hand in her hair, titling his head so he could deepen the kiss even more.

They savoured each other, the taste, the touch, the feel…

Robin squeezed her in his arms, he still couldn't believe she was actually there. That was the reason he was holding her as if his life depended on it; he was afraid that she would disappear.

When they broke the kiss, both breathless, Regina couldn't help but notice the smell of alcohol in his breath but she didn't say anything. However, just because she had confessed to him she didn't care, that didn't stop her from worrying.

But they would sort things out together. And the first step for this, was for Robin to meet his daughter.

So, Regina took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk. But Robin spoke first, a dangerous growl; ''Don't you dare leave me again.''

His voice was dark and low, with a hint of threat that Regina had never heard from his mouth before. She looked in his eyes and saw it. This madness and darkness Granny had talked about. His eyes were blue still, but red, puffy and heavy from crying and she could see the spark of madness in there.

But she was Regina Mills. She would never be afraid of him. She had done unspeakable things in the past. She wasn't going to be scared of her Robin. Never. She loved him, every side of him. Exactly as he loved every side of her. He'd never been scared of the ''Evil Queen'' everyone still saw her as; he had never given a damn. He loved her no matter what.

And Regina was going to do the same; she wasn't going to care about anyone except him and her daughter. And Henry of course.

As soon as Robin had met his daughter, she would run to see her little Prince. She may have Anny now but she _never_ forgot Henry. He was her kid too.

''I'm never going to leave you again,'' she promised as her hands went to his face, caressing his cheeks and then higher to swipe her thumbs under his tired eyes. ''I love you Robin,'' she confessed again. ''These three years I was living a half-life without you; I never felt complete because you weren't there.''

Robin was looking at her in disbelief but he tightened his hold around her. ''There wasn't anyone in your life?'' Robin asked, the jealously more than obvious in his tone.

Regina answered instantly; ''Of course not.''

Well, there was one person in her life, waiting for her with Granny, but Robin didn't ask about _that_ kind of person.

''Actually I was going to ask you something. There is someone I want you to meet,'' Regina told him, with trembling voice.

Robin frowned. ''Who?'' he asked, curious.

Regina inwardly smirked; his mind couldn't go that far as to even imagine that he had a three year old daughter waiting for him at Granny's.

''Well, come with me to Granny's and you will see,'' she said, not knowing how she should feel right now. Robin had lost his son. She didn't know if he would be calm with the idea of his daughter, or if it would just remind him of all he had lost.

''Come,'' she said, holding out her hand. Robin hesitated for a second before he gripped her hand , and made their way to Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologise for the terrible late update . I promise to update soon the next chapter. Also I want to thank you for all your beautiful reviews , your follows and favourites. Many of you , you are going to hate me after you read this chapter but I promise you I will update soon and things will be better . **

**Anny hon forgive me Im torturing you. ! I want also to thank my amazing friend Zoe because without her I wouldn't have write nothing ever. Im thankfull for her help , her support and her friendship. **

**And please excuse any mistakes because this fic it's not beta by anyone but me. **

No one was talking while they made their way at Granny's. Regina didn't know what to say. Neither did Robin.

…

When they were outside at Granny's, Regina took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

She opened the door and let herself in. Robin followed. Scanning around the place, she was happy when she saw that it was empty; they didn't need an audience for this.

The noise the door made when it closed attracted Anny's attention from the kitchen, and within a couple of moments she was in front of them.

Robin froze. He looked at Anny, without knowing yet what exactly was happening. But something inside him clenched at the sight of this little girl.

Regina turned her head to see Robin's expression. But it was unreadable.

Anny took three steps forward and looked at him. She knew he was her dad; her mommy had told her that she will be back with her father. This was him.

''Are you my daddy?'' Anny broke the silence first with her sweet voice, her eyes fixed on Robin, not paying her mother any attention.

Robin turned his head and looked at Regina. His heart was beating fast, his natural breathe-in-breathe-out process halted as he awaited Regina's response.

Regina nodded, fresh tears running down her cheeks. Robin turned his attention back to Anny again.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had another child? Regina had been pregnant when she left? Was that the reason for her leaving? If she had left and consciously deprived him of the first years of his daughter's life he would never forgive her. He had lost Roland, had survived despite the difficulty in finding reasons to live, and now he discovered he had this little girl all along?

Robin was looking at the small girl with blue eyes. His eyes. She had his eyes, her hair, her nose, her beauty… She was just like Regina. A little Regina with blue eyes. He couldn't work out if she inherited his dimples yet; he'd see when she smiled. That was probably Regina's too.

''Are you?'' Anny asked again when she didn't get her answer.

''Yes,'' Robin breathed and let his tears run from his lashes. His emotions took over him; he didn't know how he felt.

But then Anny gave him one of Regina's smiles and he noticed her dimples. She indeed was his daughter.

Anny grinned, running and jumping into his arms. Robin caught her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Anny buried her head on the crook of his neck and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

Robin let out a long breath and closed his eyes, squeezing Anny tightly in his arms.

Regina was watching them, smiling, tears still running down her cheeks.

Holding Anny tightly in his arms and caressing her long, dark hair, Robin's emotions were still a mess. The most he could do was hold her_._

_His daughter. _

_Their daughter. _

_Regina and he had a daughter._

Too soon, Anny pulled back and looked at him with those beautiful, innocent blue eyes of hers and smiled again. Robin looked at his daughter, memorizing every part of her face, his hands rising – with the same hesitation he had shown with her mother – to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs.

''Mommy said you are sad,'' Anny started without taking her eyes of him, ''Why are you sad Daddy? Is it because you've missed me? I was sad because I've missed you.''

The little girl innocently swayed from side to side, wringing her hands behind her back without knowing what the words that had escaped from her small mouth could do to him.

Robin couldn't hold back his tears and he let them fall. He kissed Anny's temple and hugged her again, without saying anything.

''Daddy, you are squeezing me very tight,'' Anny complained.

Robin was so lost in his thoughts he didn't quite understand just how tightly he was hugging his daughter. He instantly pulled back and caressed her cheeks. Regina was silently sobbing at the scene in front of her. She had dreamed of this thousand times, and yet this was nothing like she had imagined.

''My baby, my little baby,'' Robin muttered softly with the most loving look in his eyes, ''Daddy missed you so much,'' he confessed with tears in his eyes.

''Anny,'' Regina said softly, making her presence clear after a long time.

''Anny,'' Robin repeated, smiling at his daughter.

''I've missed you too Daddy.''

''Daddy's name is Robin,'' Robin announced, still keeping her in his arms and then wrapped her in his embrace again when she had adjusted on his lap.

''Robin?'' Anny asked with eyes wide open, practically bouncing on her father's knees. ''Like Robin Hood? That's my best movie.''

Anny giggled, Robin turned to Regina and asked his question without uttering a word, and received a negative shake of the head in answer; Anny didn't know that her father was the real Robin Hood.

''Is it?'' Robin quizzed, turning back to her and slightly smirking.

Anny nodded and continued; ''I want to learn how to shoot an arrow too,''

Robin laughed at his daughter.

''Daddy can teach you, baby,'' he promised.

''Really?'' Anny asked enthusiastically, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Robin nodded and kissed her temple once more. Anny then jumped from his lap and ran towards Regina, who finally seemed to be noticed for the first time since she had walked in.

She jumped in her mother's arms. ''Have you heard Mommy? Daddy is going to teach me how to shoot an arrow!'' Anny announced smiling.

"He is?" Regina asked, humouring her daughter and laughing at the enthusiastic nod she received, "well… Daddy has always been good with bows and arrows."She said looking Robin with a knowing smile.

The next of the day passed easily . Anny hadn't let herself away for Robin not a even a single moment and Regina was looking at them carefully with the most loving look in her eyes.

Her family.

Their family.

After a long conversation about Robin Hood and shooting arrows, Anny asked her father to tell her her favourite story again. In less than ten minutes, Anny had fallen asleep in her father's warm hands.

Robin didn't move an inch because he wanted to avoid waking his beautiful little girl from her peaceful sleep. He was just watching her breathe in and out , and somehow he was complete. He had missed his son. He wanted to see him more than anything.

This girl, though, might be another chance for him to be a better father, he thought. Maybe this was a second chance to be a better person.

Regina interrupted his thoughts with her soft voice, telling him that they had to take Anny to her place.

Robin nodded quickly. A carefully as he could, he lifted Anny in his arms, managing not to wake her.

After they made their way to Regina's home, Robin tucked Anny to bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead without taking his eyes of her ; afraid that she might disappear if he closed them. Then, he slowly closed the door behind him.

Regina was watching him carefully and murmured something like ''she is not going anywhere,'' as she understood how Robin was afraid that he would lose his daughter .

''I know I just ...'' Robin said, running a hand through his hair in his effort to process the facts that took place that afternoon. ''I'm just trying to…'' he started again but Regina put her hand on his shoulder, murmuring that she knew. She knew that this was new to him, that he had all the time he needed to process the fact that he had a three year old daughter.

Robin nodded and made his way to the living room, murmuring ''I want to talk'' to Regina.

She followed him while he didn't say a word, silently getting her worried over what was going to happen.

As Robin sat on the couch, he asked Regina for a glass of whiskey. At first she intended to refuse, but then she thought it was a long day for him. She poured him a glass of whiskey and handed it over.

Regina sat beside him and waited for him to start talking. Robin took some sips, then took a deep breath. ''How could you?'' he asked calmly, not even looking at her. That calm tone really got to Regina, it scared her to the bone.

''You,'' he breathed still in the same tone. '' You kept my daughter from me."

Regina's heart stopped beating. She knew this was coming. She somehow had felt it. But she thought he was going to be angry, that he was going to yell and then they would have sorted this out together as they had promised, and then all was going to be fine.

But the things didn't turn out as she expected them to.

''I didn't know,'' she whispered in her effort to defend herself immediately.

''You didn't know what, Regina?'' he asked in a louder tone. His anger was growing every passing minute, and for a second he looked towards Anny's room, afraid that he might wake her.

''I didn't know I was pregnant when I left Storybrooke,'' she answered , her voice still a whisper.

Robin ran his hand through his hair trying his best to stay calm and not to scream like he wanted to, for Anny's shake.

''Then, why the fuck didn't you come back when you found out? Why did you keep my daughter away from me?'' he asked, his voice threatening. For a moment, Regina was scared. She had never heard him talking like that before.

She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt her tears falling down to her hands which were playing nervously with one another.

''I didn't want to destroy the happy ending I thought you had,'' she said louder. It was wrong of him to blame her for this. She didn't know about the accident nor about the fact that Roland was missing for thee years. She didn't know anything.

''You should have come,'' he almost yelled. ''You should have returned the moment you found out. We could have been a family, '' he said out loud and he got up and started walking in circles around the couch. "I deserved to know about my daughter."

Regina was sobbing and a wave of guilt filled her while she was listening to his words. She should have done it. He was right. He deserved to know about his daughter.

''I'm so sorry,'' she mumbled between her sobs. '' Robin... Please.'' She begged for his forgiveness but he didn't seem to be moved by her pleads.

''I missed her everything.'' Robin murmured. ''Her first words, her first steps.'' He tried to imagine Anny as a baby. How she looked like , or how he could feel at hearing her saying ''daddy'' when she was a little baby, and all that made him more angry.

''Robin, please... I'm so sorry,'' she whispered again, wiping her tears away.

''I can never forgive you for this,'' he said angrily. ''Never.''

''We can sort this out.'' Regina tried standing up to reach him but when he caught that, he took two steps back.

''We can't,'' Robin said as he finally fixed his eyes on hers. ''Because of one simple reason. I don't ever want to see you again.'' He didn't know if he actually meant that. But he knew for sure that he wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him by keeping herself and her daughter away for all these years.

Regina felt no air in her lungs and she thought for a moment that her heart had stopped beating. _He doesn't mean that, _her mind was telling her, but why did his words feel like a knife in her heart?

''No, this isn't true,'' she murmured, begging him with her eyes to forgive her. She was suffering too, during those years. She had never felt complete, not a single moment. No matter how much she tried.

''This is how I feel right now,'' Robin said without taking his eyes of her.

''But you love me,'' Regina said with a lack of confidence._ Did he?_

Robin looked down for a moment and thought.

_Of course he did. He loved her. _

She was a part of him. He could never stop loving her but he didn't know if he could forgive her for what she had done.

''I need some air,'' he murmured as he got his jacket, getting ready to leave.

Then, Regina begged him notto leave, he had to stay with her and sort things out. They could get through this, she told him. She must have said she loved him about a thousand times, sobbing and gripping his hands tightly, holding him using all the strength she had.

He didn't seem to listen to anything. He just pulled his hands from her and shut the door behind him, murmuring that he was going to come back the next day, only to spend time with Anny.

And he left, as she was sobbing behind him.

He started walking quickly around the streets, thinking about Regina.

Could he forgive her and have a happy life with her? Or would the ghosts of the past always haunt him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your beautiful reveiws .! Im glad you enjoy this story.! And please don't hate me I promise to make things right soon!**

The next day, Regina's eyes were puffy and red as a result of crying and the lack of sleep. Anny woke up jumping happily, asking for her father. Regina pretended that she was happy and told her that he would come soon to spend time with her and the girl didn't do anything else but waiting right in front of the door for him.

In less than thirty minutes they heard the doorbell and Anny run and opened the door. As soon as she saw her father, she jumped in his arms and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

Robin wasn't better himself. His eyes were red from crying and from the lack of sleep, but now they looked much worse. He didn't have a peaceful night's rest. Regina noticed that.

How could he? He had hurt the woman he loved, his soulmate. How could he be fine after this? Still, he hadn't regretted it. Regina had hurt him too. Taking herself away from him was not enough, she had took their daughter too.

After a big hug, Robin let Anny on her feet and asked her to get her coat cause he wanted to take her for a walk. Anny nodded and disappeared towards upstairs.

Then, they were left alone in silence. When Regina locked her gaze with his, Robin saw her puffy eyes and he felt a wave of guilt inside him because he had caused this. He didn't feel the urge to take her in his arms though. The old Robin would have already taken her in his arms and he would whisper sweet nonsense, in order to comfort her. But this Robin wasn't the same anymore. Now he was cold and kind of harsh. He wouldn't be touched so easily anymore.

Regina was looking at him without saying anything but her eyes were telling him everything.

_Please forgive me, I love you._

That was what her eyes were eagerly telling him. But Robin just took his gaze away from her and looked towards the stairs, as Anny was walking them down.

He smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter. Her long raven hair was matching perfectly the pink dress she was wearing today. She was a brunette angel.

Anny walked closer to her father with a smile and grabbed his hand, ready to leave. But then she looked at her mother and noticed that she wasn't ready to leave too.

''Mommy, go get your coat,'' she said happily. ''Daddy is going take us for a walk.''

Regina looked at Robin but he avoided her gaze. Of course he didn't want her to come with them.

''Honey, I have to stay here,'' she said sweetly and knelt in front of her daughter. Anny made a sad expression and pleaded her mother to go with them but Regina found a good excuse quickly. ''Mommy has to stay at home sweetheart.'' Regina tried again. ''I have to clean our home. It was closed for too long. You don't want any cockroach to come to you while you sleep, right?'' Regina said seriously. She knew her daughter was afraid of the cockroaches. She knew what was going to be Anny's answer, and it was exactly what she expected.

Her daughter flinched and made a sound like ''ewww'' and both adults laughed at the three year old kid's reaction. But when they looked at each other, they got serious again.

Regina cleared her throat, awkwardly putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at him.

''You should go now,'' Regina said, looking at him in the eyes. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't prevent her voice from being cracked.

Anny looked at Robin and then at her mother with a questioning look on her face. ''Daddy, won't you kiss her for good day?'' she asked innocently without knowing the situation between them. ''Parents always do that when they have kids.''

Robin cleared his throat and approached Regina slowly. Her eyes widened and she looked at him because of his intention to kiss her and she really couldn't believe that he wanted to do that.

Slowly Robin cupped her face and brought his lips on hers. Regina desperately gripped his jacket and brought him closer to her. Her lips were desperate against his and the tears were ready to run down her cheeks.

''This doesn't change anything between us. I'm doing this only for Anny,'' he whispered against her lips and Regina couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she murmured something like ''please'' but Robin turned his back quickly, took Anny in his arms and left, shutting the door behind him. And for once again, Regina was left alone with tears in her eyes.

Later at lunch, a knock on the door interrupted Regina's cleaning chores. She wanted to clean the house, take a shower and then find Henry. She desperately wanted to see her son. She had missed her little prince more than anything.

She quickly walked towards the door and opened it, then she was left speechless. A young man was in front of her, who had nothing to do with the Henry she knew three years ago. She looked at him and tears picked in her eyes.

''Henry,'' she whispered and she smiled sadly.

''Mom.'' Henry walked closer and hugged his mother as tight as he could with his own tears in his eyes. He was taller than she was. He had grown up so fast.

''Mom, I've missed you so much''

''I've missed you too baby.'' Although she noticed very well that her son was anything but the baby she had raised so many years ago, to her he was still her kid, her son , and she would always be his mother.

''Will you ever forgive me for leaving you?'' she cried and pulled him back, her thumbs caressing his face and she wiped his tears away. Henry brought his hands to her face and he did the same with his thumbs though Regina's tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks.

''Mom, there is nothing to forgive. You were hurt and broken, I don't blame you,'' Henry said in a warm and understanding manner and Regina couldn't stop sobbing.

''Oh… Henry,'' she whispered and Henry circled his arms around her again. ''You have become a wonderful young man, I'm so proud of you.''

''It's because you have raised me well, mom,'' he said back and Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was much taller than her indeed.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was, having a wonderful son like him. He didn't blame her, he was completely understanding and Regina couldn't thank him enough for this.

Henry took her hand and led her on the couch. He asked her to tell him everything about her life there, every single detail she wanted to share with him. And she did so, she told him everything.

''So, I have a little sister?'' Henry asked amused.

''Yes,'' she nodded.

''Where is she?'' Henry asked and that was the difficult part for Regina because she had to tell him about Robin and that was what hurt her the most.

''Mom, you can tell me anything,'' Henry said, not aware that he could make her feel better if she talked to him.

''She is with Robin,'' she answered, avoiding his gaze. ''Robin says he won't forgive me, I kept Anny away from him for all those years,'' the words slipped out of her mouth and Henry's eyes widened.

''He said what?'' he asked again and Regina saw his fists clenched, and that was the first time she had seen Henry so angry.

''He is right,'' she breathed and took her son's hand on hers, caressing it in her effort to calm him down.

''No mom.'' Henry stood up and shouted. '' He is not right. This is his fault. He left you in the first place and now he wants to be the victim here?''

Regina was left speechless at the sight of how much Henry had grown up and how much he had changed.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Regina's heart started beating faster when she stood up and walked towards the door.

''It must be them,'' she whispered and looked at Henry, who seemed nervous about the meeting with his sister.

As soon as she opened the door, Anny jumped in her arms and immediately started talking about her day with her dad. She said he took her in the forest, then they went at the ''Old lady'' place and ate burgers and then cookies, and after that they went to the park.

Robin pushed his hands in his pockets awkwardly after he received a deadly gaze from Henry.

''I should go now,'' he said walking towards Anny and Regina, and kissed his daughter's temple.

''Daddy, where are you going? Won't you stay with us?'' she asked, making the atmosphere more awkward.

Regina took a deep breath and talked first. ''No honey, I'm sorry. Your dad has things to do but he will come for you tomorrow, right Robin?'' she faked a smile at him.

Robin nodded, faking a smile at Regina too and left as soon as he could, saying a goodbye to Henry without even looking at him.

Henry still couldn't stop looking at Robin without clenching his fists. Robin was the reason his mother left, he had hurt her, and he was still hurting her. He knew Robin had been through too much, he was understanding to that but he couldn't forgive him for hurting his mother like this.

As soon as Robin left, Anny continued telling her mother about her day with Robin, but her gaze fell to Henry and her small features frowned slightly. Henry smiled at her and started walking closer.

''Mommy, who is he?'' she asked looking at Regina.

''Anny, I've told you to be more polite, honey,'' Regina scolded her daughter.

Anny immediately apologized to Henry, and Henry looked at his mother with a gaze of nostalgia. She was telling him exactly the same thing when he was a kid.

''Anny, this is Henry,'' Regina announced. ''Do you remember when I told you that mommy raised a kid some years ago?''

''The one who didn't come from your belly but from another woman's?'' she asked Regina.

''Yes, honey.''

''But you are still his mom, right?'' Anny asked. Regina had told her, a mother is not always the woman who gives birth to a child. A mother is sometimes the one who loves, cares for and protects a child.

Regina nodded and indicated Henry. ''This kid is Henry, honey,'' she said smiling.

''So, he is my brother? '' Anny asked amused. Regina nodded and let Anny slip away from her arms.

''Hey, Anny.'' Henry smiled and walked closer.

Anny gave him one of those perfect smiles, showing him her beautiful dimples. When Henry dropped to his knees in front of her, Anny ran and jumped in her brother's arms. Henry held her close and Anny couldn't stop telling him about her friends and how she was jealous of them when they had siblings. Though, now she wasn't jealous anymore because she had a brother ''so big'' (spreading her arms as much as she could, explaining how much older her brother was).

Regina couldn't stop smiling when she saw the way Henry was looking at Anny when she was talking, how his gaze was showing so much attention to her, as if she was saying the most serious thing in the world.

The three of them spent the night together. Regina cooked pizza as both of her kids loved it, and when Anny feel asleep in Henry's lap, tears ran down her cheeks, watching Henry caringly tucking Anny in her bed.

Now the only person she missed was her Robin, the one to sleep with in her big bed.

She might be grateful for Henry and Anny, and how her son was taking care of her little daughter, but the other half of her heart was with Robin, suffering because of his absence.


End file.
